five_nights_at_eeries_the_story_rebootedfandomcom-20200214-history
Endoskeletons
Endoskeletons: These are Different Types of Endoskeletons. The Eye-Colors Might Change For Different Animatronics, Same With The Ears and Wiring Color. Old Endoskeleton: The Endoskeleton Looks Like The FNAF 1 Endoskeleton. There's No Frames on The Limbs, Red Eyes and Less-Bulky Limbs Male Endoskeleton: The Male Endoskeleton Looks Like The One From FNAF 2 Minus The Damaged Parts Like Some Loose Wies. Female Endoskeleton: The Model is Very Complex. There is Gray Thick-Like Balloons on Her Body Called Endo-Airbags On Her Breast, Thighs, Forearms, Upper-Arms, Lower-Legs, and Butt. She Has Smaller Ones on Her Waist, Neck, Back of Her Hands. There's About 6 Small Dials on The Endoskeleton, 1 On Each Shoulder, 1 Behind Each Kneecap, Above Her Left Breast, and Above Her Right Thigh. The Dials Go to 1 to 30. Turning The Dials Cause Special Gray Wiring to Pump Air Into The Endo-Airbags, Causing Them to Expand and Become Bigger. The Farbic on The Suits are Rubber-Like to Give It a Shiny Texture and Allow The Airbags to Expand Outwards. It's Un-Safe to Turn The Dial Too High and Fill The Airbags With Objects. The Ones are Her Limbs Cause The Muscles to Grow and Push Springs in Her Limbs Back, Making Them Stronger. It's Extremely Rare For a Air-Bag to Burst/Explode. Even A Needle Can't Pop a Endo-Airbag. Her Shoulders and Kneecaps Will Push Outwards When The Endo-Airbags Get Too Large. The Animatronics Know About The Dials But Don't Use Them to Avoid Problems Walking or Sitting With Their Endo-Airbgs Too Big. The Frames on The Limbs are Flexible to Allow The Endo-Airbags Muscles to Expand Outwards. There's Also Extra Big Ones on The Back of Her Thighs Spring-Lock Male Endoskeleton: This Endoskeleton Has a Spring-Lock Feature, Allowing to Act As a Suit For Employees and a Animatronic. It's Mostly Explained By The Phone Guy in FNAF 3. Spring-Lock Female Endoskeleton: The Air-Bags Have Small Cushions to Prevent Them Crushing Something/Someone Inside. It's Slighty More Dangerous The Bigger The Air-Bags. The Most Dangerous Airbags are The Ones in The Endoskeleton's Limbs. But Safety Rules are Given Out Before Entering The Suit to Avoid Injuries Withered Endoskeleton: W. Endo is a Recurring Halliculation Seen in The Story. He is Covered in Rust and Mold, His Right Forearm, Right Hand, Left Eye and Left Ear are Missing. He Looks Like a FNAF 2 Endoskeleton. It's Unknown If He Plays a Bigger Role Phantom Endoskeleton: P. Endo is Also a Recurring Hallicullation. He is More Rare. He is Still Missing His Right Forearm, Right Hand, Left Eye, and Left Ear, But He is Now Burnt, Slighty Rusty and Now Lacks Half of His Right Ear, He is Covered in Loose Wires. Nightmare Endoskeleton: N. Endo is a Planned Easter Egg or Halliculation, He Has a Tongue Like Foxy and a Extra Head Like Mangle. He Has Black Eyes With Glowing Neon-Blue Pupils. He Has Spikes on His Shoulders and Fingers. He Has 3 Sets of Teeth. Male Compress-Lock Endoskeleton: Compress-Lock Endoskeletons are Futuristic Endoskeletons, They Have Longer Limbs, Sharper Teeth, More Pointed Ears and High-Voltage Wiring. Hellbound and Possibly ROT or Clockwork Have a Male Compress-Lock Endoskeleton. Female Compress-Lock Endoskeleton: The Dials Go 1 To 40 Instead of 1 To 30, Their Endo-Airbags are Slighty Larger. They Also Have Longer Limbs, Sharper Teeth, More Pointed Ears, and High-Voltage Wiring. It's Not Known If Any Animatronics Have a Female Compress-Lock Endoskeleton.